


Dark Sonic's Domino effect

by twilight_master_emerald



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_master_emerald/pseuds/twilight_master_emerald
Summary: Thanks to Eggman kidnapping Amy, Sonic's darkside gains a life of his own and gives the world quite a shock. future side story to The Dimensional Saga and the hidden events within, past and present. (Lemon warning) (May need to remake summery)





	Dark Sonic's Domino effect

**"Hello everybody, and welcome to my new story, Dark Sonic's domino effect!... hope you all enjoy it... its mainly lemons with some action scenes and flashbacks galore, All lemony subjects are 18 and over, and for the record for those who start here, I read worse stuff in other fanfiction lemons." TME said in a serious tone before he looked to the screen.**

**"There are also flashbacks in some chapters** **or the main story in The Dimensional Saga, like what Vanilla did before she went to Angel Island and how no one noticed that her looks changed." TME started while he gave the readers a second serious look.**

**"This chapter is a starter and the flashback next chapter will be a placeholder until I get the main story to this point, my apologize if I caused confusion before." TME continues while he looked at the screen.**

**"And for this story, disclaimer for all but OC's and their moves that are owned by their respective companies, anything living or dead in real life is purely coincidental and unintentional, so alert me if I copy by accident." TME said as read out the disclaimer to the readers.**

**"This story mainly stars Sonic and his dark side on various lemony escapades while the others pop in every now and then, here Emerald and my various OC's from The Dimensional Saga will play a major role in a few chapters and minor in many others, simply put this story is like a side story that goes along the main story sometimes, some events during the this story act as fillers to connect the various story arcs in certain ways." TME continued before the camera focused on TME's face in slow motion.**

**"Finally I'd like to say that the wi-fi was down all around my house a day before I posted this chapter and had to wait 5-6 days to get it fixed, so I am sorry about the delay." TME said before he bowed to the readers in hope that they could forgive him.**

**"On a separate note, connected to above as I was waiting for the internet to be fixed I had a few Ideas, like this one, Dark sonic's domino effect, I apologize if I accidentally copy from someone so I ask for help too not copy, like in my other story tell me the story and the chapter to read and I'll** **apologize if so and make the needed changes." TME said while he looked around before he looked to the screen again.**

**"So lets start the story now, P.S. Dark sonic will be shorten to D.S. for various reasons, the main, I don't want carpal tunnel, also if there is some confusion this chapter runs along side another, after I catch up it will make sense." TME said while the camera panned to Eggman's skybase.**

* * *

**Eggman's skybase/ before explosion/ Sonic**

The Camera panned to Sonic while he ran through the exploding base with an angered look on his face.

He zoomed throughout the skybase after making a bot fire a rocket into one of the reactors on accident before a few more robots charged Sonic after ambushing him as he was about to leave the area before it blew up.

Sonic in return used a triple homing attack to take them out before he lands on the ground and resumed his run through the base when the reactor starts to explode.

Soon after that, he ran into a large dome like room and roared out while he looked around swiftly.

"EGGMAN!, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Sonic yelled out to only hear nothing for a minute before he hears laughing echo around him when a gate opened up on the ceiling which made Sonic look to see Eggman fly in on his floating ride with a grin on his face which made Sonic growl out in anger.

"Well, well, you pesky rodent, I see you got my little message." Eggman said with a smirk on his face at Sonic's anger before Sonic yelled out at the egg shaped mechanic.

"Oh shut it Eggman!, where is she!?" Sonic growled out before he grabbed a note from the side of his shoe that told him about the incident.

"Why Sonic, I didn't know you cared for her..." Eggman said with one hand on his chest before he pressed a switch on his ride with another which made a hole open in the ground near sonic.

Sonic looked over to see Amy in a glass tube when it raised from the ground while she tried to bash her way out with her hammer... but the glass held strong under her barrage.

"Wonder why I got your pink friend here?" Eggman said with a smirk before sonic gave Eggman an angered look, though he looked to be a little relieved that Amy was unharmed.

"Why kidnap her!?" Sonic said before Eggman gave a chilling grin while he looked to Amy with a calculating look in his eyes before he looked back to Sonic.

"I'm glad you asked, you see I've been trying things wrong when fighting you." Eggman started in a cryptic tone before the glass started to glow a greenish light.

"W-whats happening?, OOOOhhhh!?" Amy groaned out before she grips her sides as pain flared up which caused her to sit on her knees while she slouched forward.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted as he ran up to Amy concerned before Eggman started to chuckle which made Sonic looked to Eggman with an enraged look before Eggman spoke something that nearly pushed Sonic over the edge.

"Oh this is just the starting phase rodent!, you see... she is being bombarded with negative chaos energy even as we speak, and you know what that means right?." Eggman said with some malice in his voice while sonic got enraged further with each word, so much so that he was alternating between his regular mode and his Dark sonic mode rapidly before he went full on dark mode.

"Eggman!, release her now or I will kill you in the most painful way possible!" Sonic growled out while Eggman gave a grin before he looked at the monitor on his eggpod for a moment before he looked back to D.S.

"Unfortunately I can't, and before you try to kill me... you should know that in 30 seconds the process is irreversible, I recommend taking that time to help her, HAHAHAHA!." Eggman gloated before he flew away from an enraged Dark Sonic as he started to see red.

D.S. was about to fly after Eggman but was stopped when he heard Amy whimper from the pain that was spreading through her body, D.S. also noticed that Amy was alternating between her regular form and her new dark form faster and faster with each second.

"S-Sonic." Amy groaned while her vision starts to get blurry before she started to feel ill, she then starts to lose her strength and wobbles while D.S. looked to her with concern before he got ready to help.

"Hang on Amy!" D.S. said before he charged the tube while the pad that Amy was on started to shift from the green glow to pitch black in a pattern as it got faster and faster while D.S. tackled the glass which made it crack before the pad had 10 more seconds before doing what it was suppose to do.

D.S. in turn used a lot of energy to punch through the cracked glass and flew in to grab Amy before he heard the computer count down.

"Negative Chaos energy infusion in 5...4...3..." D.S. heard the computer say when the pad started to glow a dark green that alternated to pure black rapidly before D.S. tossed Amy out through the hole he made right before the pad fired off a beam of Negative energy that erupted under D.S. in the form of a pillar.

D.S. felt felt something snap inside of him when D.S. feints while the Pillar disappeared a few seconds later before the scene then fast forward to later.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

As an alarm signaled for evacuating the skybase, D.S. woke up with a groan before got up to see that Amy was still knocked out.

He then noticed after looking around that he was still in his dark form when he was checking his body for injuries and smirked.

"Well now... this is interesting." D.S. said when he clinched his hands a few times and closed his eyes for a moment to see if what he thought was right and grinned when he found out what he needed.

"Now I see." D.S. said before he opened his eyes and walked out of the broken glass tube towards Amy who started to stir when he picked her up.

"S-Sonic?" Amy said when her vision tried to clear up after she felt D.S. pick her up before he used Chaos Control to get to the edge of the skybase.

* * *

**Skybase/ Skybase edge/ Dark Sonic, Amy**

"So to speak." D.S. said when he warped to the edge of the skybase before loud explosions emitted from the reactors while he confused Amy while she felt wind hit her face and at the response that D.S. gave her.

"Huh?" Amy said when she rubbed her eyes to help clear them while D.S. chuckled for a few seconds before Amy grunts at being messed with right now.

"Look at me then." D.S. said with a grin before Amy looked at D.S. while her eyes cleared and her eyes got wide at what she saw.

"W-what?, H-how!?" Amy said when she panicked while she tried to get out of D.S.'s arms.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." D.S. said seriously when he gripped Amy tighter to keep her from falling before he looked to the sky.

"Why should I keep calm!?" Amy said while she struggled more which made D.S. chuckled before Amy bopped him on the head to see that it did nothing, not even made his head move an inch while her hand stung.

"Simple, one... were are at the edge of the falling skybase, and two, we are about to head to my place sense yours was blown up by that low class scientist." D.S. said when he floats upward which surprised Amy greatly at that info while the skybase started to fall into the ocean.

"What!?" Amy said while she looked back to the falling base after her panic subsided somewhat.

"Again, your place was trashed to get my other half's attention." D.S. said when he flew to station square and past it a little when he flew to his house.

* * *

**Station Square/ Sonic residence front yard/ Dark Sonic, Amy**

"Other half?, do you mean Sonic!?" Amy said in a worried tone for Sonic before D.S. landed in his front yard.

"Indeed, it seems that pillar of negative energy made the wall between Sonic and I thinner." D.S. said when he put Amy down before she looked to D.S. with worry.

"Where is Sonic then?" Amy said with worry while D.S. grinned for a moment before explaining what happened to him.

"Simple my dear, he is knocked out so to speak, that pillar of energy was to much for him in his angered state and he got knocked out for a bit, He was at the mid point between his state and my state, the resulting energy surge resulted in him getting knocked out and the control of his body to yours truly." D.S. said before bowing to Amy when she shook in fear at what that could mean.

"W-why did you save me?" Amy stammered out in fear before D.S. walked forward with piercing white eyes before he put his right hand on Amy's chin and kissed her suddenly which surprised her so much that her body froze in shock before D.S. pulled away from Amy slowly before he chuckled at Amy's blushing face which knocked her out of her stupor before she glared at D.S.

"Why did you do that!?" Amy growled out with a blush on her face which made D.S. raise an eyebrow at her reaction before he shrugged when he gave her a serious look.

"Like I said, the wall between Sonic and I was thinned to the point that Sonic's deeper emotions and desires were copied to myself which made myself more then just a being of darkness." D.S. said which shocked Amy greatly when she worried greatly for Sonic .

"What does that mean for Sonic then!?" Amy said when she started to feel a little ill before D.S. put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

"Hard to tell, all I can say is that Sonic is knocked out, when he wakes is anyone's guess." D.S. said with a shrug right after he said that while Amy felt like she would lose a piece of her heart if nothing was done to fix this.

"So Sonic's gone?" Amy said while she teared up before she closed her eyes to keep from crying.

She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her which caused her to look up and freeze again when she noticed that D.S, was hugging her.

"W-what are you doing!?" Amy said before she tried to push D.S. away which made him smirk at Amy's weak attacks before he leaned next to her head.

"Simple, I embody Sonic's more primal desires, mainly Wrath...and Lust" D.S. whispered into Amy's ear which made her shiver in response before a dark mist rose from her body for a moment which surprised D.S.

"Now this is interesting." D.S said which confused Amy when she saw D.S.'s intense gaze which confused her a bit.

"Whats wrong?" Amy said with concern at D.S.'s words before he looked to Amy to explain.

"It seems Robotnik's device effected you quicker then he originally thought." D.S. said with a smirk which got Amy greatly confused as a result.

"What does that mean?" Amy said in a confused tone before D.S. explained things further so that Amy could understand what happened to her.

"Simple my dear Rose... you now have a darkside like yours truly... it seems to me that it reacts with lust." D.S. said with a smirk on his face while Amy blushed at the implication.

"You must be kidding!, I know... this must be a dream and when I wake up I'll be in my house!" Amy said before she closed her eyes tightly for a few second then opened them again to see D.S. gone and sighs in relief and stress.

"Not a dream since I'm outside Sonic's... maybe I'm going crazy?" Amy said with confusion before she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist in a hug like fashion which surprised her greatly.

She looked over shoulder to be given a surprise kiss by D.S. which made the dark mist raise from Amy again which allowed her to see the mist which shocked her greatly before D.S. let go of Amy when she looked to the ground with sadness shown on her face.

"Why is this happening?" Amy said with a sad tone lacing her voice while D.S. just shrugged to himself before he spoke up.

"No clue really, it's not the worse thing in the world that could have happened to you." D.S. said before Amy looked to D.S. enraged while she growled out before shouting at him.

"Not the worst thing!?... NOT THE WORST THING!?... HOW CAN THIS NOT BE THE WORST THING!?" Amy shouted at D.S. while he stepped back a bit when Amy walked towards D.S. with more dark mist rising from her body in response to her anger before D.S. stops to speak up.

"Yeah, not the worst, you could be more destructive like myself, Wrath remember?" D.S. said while pointing to his head before Amy growled out again but then sat down on the front porch of Sonic's house after she walked to it.

"What about that lust part?, I don't wanna go into a dark form every time I get aroused." Amy said before she froze up while a blush appeared on her face when she realized what she just said which D.S smirked before he leaned down to Amy's right ear as he kept the smirk.

"Aroused huh?" D.S. whispered into Amy's ear again which caused her to blush greatly before a dark mist emitted from her when she started to panic a bit.

"I-I didn't say that did I!?" Amy said with a blush on her face before she got up from the porch and got ready to run.

Before she could though, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders which caused her to blush before she looked to D.S. in a stunned silence.

"Why not indulge in those feelings?, its not good to hold back." D.S. said while Amy shrugged off D.S.'s hand before she looked to him with a light blush.

"N-Not with you!, I like Sonic, not you." Amy said with another blush on her face before D.S. shrugged since he wouldn't force the issue before he spoke up again.

"Very well then, I may as well see if Blaze will join me, she does live here sometimes and is single from what my other half can remember, it was to get away from all the royal stuff with her adopted sister sometimes sense her castle and dimension was teleported to Angel island and meld with this world after the multi dimensional fusion." D.S. started to say which threw Amy's mind into a loop when she tried to process what she just heard.

"Silver also has a girlfriend after coming to the dimension so he won't be jealous right?, or maybe Rouge?, remind me if I'm wrong about this, but isn't she single at the moment or is she with Knuckles or Shadow?" D.S. said which shocked Amy greatly for a few seconds before she started to growl.

"What!?, Your not going anywhere mister!, and why does Blaze live with you!?" Amy asked with both concern and confusion at what she just heard.

"Royal stuff remember?, and from my other half's memories it seems besides from Vanilla and Creams old home, this place is closer to Angel Island sense Tails installed that teleporting pad here like in his place which makes it very easy to get to and from so if she's needed, then she can get back quickly, Emerald still crash lands for some reason though when he uses it and it baffles Tails greatly." D.S. said in an amused tone when he remember's Emerald's crash landings while Amy looked at D.S. with shock before she pointed a finger at D.S. in anger.

"Why would you do that!?, Sonic is mine remember." Amy said with an irritated tine before D.S. just shrugged.

"True, but I'm my own person now remember?" D.S. said with a smirk which stunned Amy sense she did not expect that answer which made her look to the ground.

"Now your not gonna say that I'm not my own person now are you?, because I already proved that I'm separate from my other half." D.S. said with a grin before he starts to walk away from a stunned Amy.

Amy turned her head to D.S. with worry when she recovered and ran forward to hug D.S. from behind while D.S's grin got wider.

"Alright your own person!... but your sharing one body with Sonic remember!" Amy said before she felt D.S.'s chest which made her shiver as more dark mist rose from her body while dark lines started to slither across her body.

Amy started to pant when her body got hotter while D.S. starts to sense Amy's predicament.

"All you have to do is let me help you." D.S. said which made Amy turn an amused D.S. around and kissed him with vigor before D.S. returned the favor by using Chaos Control to Teleport to Sonic's room with Amy in tow.

**Lemon alert/Lemon alert, read at own risk, you have been warned, skip if not** **interested.**

* * *

**Station Square/ Sonic Residence/ Dark Sonic, Amy**

After teleporting into the house, D.S. noticed with a mental smirk that they were in Sonic's room.

To be more exact in front of his bed, he leaned forward which caused Amy to land on her back after bumping her legs into the bed.

D.S. continues to kiss her after he climbed on top of her, this time by sliding his tongue past her lips after he grabbed her chin which made Amy's mouth open in reflex.

D.S.'s tongue slid in to coil around her tongue while Amy's eyes closed to enjoy the moment when the kiss continues for a minute.

D.S. then pulls away with Amy panting from being light headed while the dark mist rises from her body again.

The dark tattoos encroached her body more before her eyes flashed between her normal looking green color to pure white then back while D.S. smirked at Amy's reactions.

"I must say Amy, your being more responsive then I originally thought." D.S. said before he leaned his head down to lightly nip at Amy's neck gently which made her pant when a part of her mind noticed that D.S. was right, normally she wouldn't do this with Dark Sonic under normal circumstances.

But she felt a great hunger, like D.S. was a forbidden fruit that she couldn't resist and kissed D.S. again, this time with her dominating D.S's tongue for a minute.

D.S then pulls away to remove his clothing while Amy blushed greatly at what D.S was doing before D.S finished by removing his shoes and looked to Amy with a smirk.

"It's not really fair that I'm the only one undressed, want me to help with that." D.S. said with an amused tone before he helped a blushing Amy up to her feet.

"So, may I help or do I get a show?" D.S. whispered into Amy's ear which made Amy blush at the options and D.S's boldness.

"I-I'm a little nervous, Sonic was normally the one to do this with me." Amy nervously said before D.S. chuckled a bit in response while Amy gave him a glare before he spoke up.

"Don't worry, like I said, I'm the other half of Sonic, just the more fun loving side." D.S. said before he walked towards Amy, he gently grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, he then slipped her dress down leaving Amy in her panties, bra, and boots.

"I must say... all that training really gave you a good figure." D.S. said with an impressed tone at Amy's trained body before he leaned in to kiss Amy which made Amy emit more mist when she turned into her dark mode for a couple seconds before it faded while Amy's body started to heat up more.

"M-my body f-feels like it is on fire!" Amy said when her eye's glazed over with lust while her body felt like her body was heating up greatly.

"Hmhm, why don't I help you?" D.S. chuckled out before he unlatched Amy's bra while Amy held the front to keep it from falling which made D.S. think Amy was acting cute from the slight resistance.

He looked to Amy's hands before moving them away slowly to show that she had perky C cup breasts that had small dime sized nipples which got stiff from the air shortly after before he looked to her boots.

"Now for the boots." D.S. said when he nudged Amy onto the bed which caused her to blush when D.S bent down before he grabbed her left boot with his right hand and her left leg with his right before he looked to Amy with a grin.

"Let me do the work alright?" D.S. said while he removed the left boot followed by the right which made Amy's blush grew brighter when D.S. kissed her left leg and worked his way upward, as he got near her panties D.S. passed them to work his way up to her breasts, then past to her neck and lips, then back down while Amy starts to pant before more dark mist raised from her body again when D.S. went back down to her panties with a hungry look in his eyes.

D.S. then slid them off at an agonizingly slow pace while the mist rose again from Amy in greater density when she saw this happen.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" D.S. said when he saw that Amy's pussy was leaking her juices onto her bed.

D.S. then put a couple fingers to the lower part of her vagina and slowly slid it upward to her clit which made Amy's breath hitch as she shivered at the touch while she looked to D.S. with a slightly confused look.

"W-What do y-you mean?" Amy said before D.S. brought his hand up to show Amy how much juice he had on his two digits, it looked like the entire two digits from the tip of the finger to near the base was dripping with her juice which made Amy blush greatly at the amount.

"Take a good look, you may have trouble mentally, but at least your bodies honest." D.S. said with a smug grin before he resumed his massage which made Amy grit her teeth from the pleasure.

The mist around her got thicker while the lines got denser and encroached her body more before D.S. made faster movements for a few more seconds.

He then stopped to do something that surprised her into groaning loudly.

"BY CHAOS!" Amy groaned out loudly when D.S. penetrated her vagina with one finger while his thumb went to her clit which brings Amy over the edge which made her pussy tighten to the point that D.S. thought his finger would be crushed.

Amy groaned out while her back arched upward while D.S stepped back 10 seconds later to enjoy his work while he arched his finger and pulled out slowly which let him hit one of Amy's sweet spots which made Amy's orgasm last a few seconds longer.

"That's right ride it out." D.S. said before licking his fingers clean while sporting a 7 inch long and 2 inch width erection in salute that made Amy blush greatly before the scene shifted to the outside of Sonic's house.

* * *

**Outside/ Sonic residence/ minute after D.S. and Amy entered/ Blaze**

The Camera went outside to show Blaze the cat who walked up the stairs leading to Sonic's house with a bag in hand.

She thought that Sonic was a pretty nice guy for letting her stay here while she came back from the Station Square mall with a new dress that was discounted quite a bit and smiles a little.

" _Good thing they do returns if it doesn't fit or rip after a week._ " Blaze thought before she opened the door to Sonic's house.

"I'm back Sonic." Blaze said before she walked in to hear nothing for a moment which confused her since she could have sworn that he flew by in his super form to his house with Amy in his arms.

Though she did find it odd that his form wasn't golden like normal and just thought it was a trick of the light.

Just then she heard something before she could think about that issue more and walked over to Sonic's room to see that the door was cracked, she heard a couple voices and looked in with concern in mind only to be shocked and blushed at what she saw.

 **"I must say Amy your being more responsive then I thought."** D.S. said before he started to nip at Amy's neck gently which caused Blaze to blush lightly.

"Is that Sonic!?" Blaze thought when she realized that Sonic was in his dark form before she saw D.S. take off his clothes which caused her to blush greatly.

"Are they doing what I think they are doing?" Blaze whispered before she saw D.S. help Amy out of her outfit which made blaze blush greater while she felt her body heat up at the display before she noticed the dark mist around Amy but thought she was seeing things.

 _"I shouldn't be doing this!, but I can't just look away._ " Blaze thought before she removed her gloves first then unbuckled her pants then finally unbuttoned her shirt.

She then starts to masturbate to the show after she reached under her shirt and bra with her left hand to massage her left breast vigorously while she rubbed her clit with two fingers in a circle like motion with her right.

She looked to see that D.S. removed Amy's panties while the scene went on for a couple minutes.

"Ha..ha..ha..ha.." Blaze pants when she saw D.S. finger Amy into orgasm right then and there after a couple minutes just as Blaze noticed that D.S. stepped back to look at Amy before her orgasm fades to see that D.S. was sporting one hell of a hard on which made Blaze increase her motions when she herself neared orgasm herself.

 _"I only read about this in books in the private collection of the castle, its more interesting to see it in person, I wonder what it would be like to be in Amy's place."_ Blaze thought when she saw D.S approach Amy with a hungry look in both of their eyes.

Blaze noticed Amy shift between her dark form and regular form a few times which stunned her greatly but kept up with her motion while the scene went to D.S. and Amy.

* * *

**Station Square/ Sonic Residence/ Dark Sonic, Amy, Blaze**

D.S. walked to Amy when he noticed the hungry look in her eye, he also notice Blaze at the door with his heightened sense and grinned since he always like an audience with his fights before he became more then he was back then.

Amy noticed D.S. smirk when he waked over and wondered what he was going to do next.

"Hay Amy, mind getting up for a moment?" D.S. asked which confused Amy before she got up while D.S. took her place when he laid on the bed with his right side facing the door while Amy wondered what was next.

"Milady, your throne awaits." D.S. said while pointing at his face which made Amy and Blaze blush at D.S.'s boldness before Amy sat on D.S.'s face after she climbed onto the bed after a moment.

Amy then moaned out a few seconds later when D.S. starts to eat her out with a vigorous hunger while he gripped her ass firmly.

He nibbled on Amy's clit then moved his head up to thrust his tongue past the folds to get a deeper taste which made Amy fall forward in blissful shock with D.S.'s dick next to her face while Amy's form shifted to her dark form for 3 seconds before changing back to normal.

Amy then pushed herself upward with lust filled eyes before she saw that D.S.'s pulsing dick was right in her face.

She licked her lips once and starts to lick D.S.'s dickhead rapidly which caused him to groan out at the pleasing feeling before he resumed to eat Amy out.

Blaze in the meantime saw that D.S. was enjoying the feeling while she sped up her tempo as she watched D.S. and Amy continued the steamy show.

Amy then surprised D.S. when she started to give D.S. a blowjob that took 4 inches while she gave a handjob to the other 3.

Blaze starts to up the speed of her fingers again when she saw that things were getting spicier when she saw that Amy gave D.S a blowjob.

For a minute Amy kept up her combo while D.S. continues to eat Amy out before he stopped and sense D.S. was occupied he barely had time to pull his face away from Amy's pussy and look between her legs when he felt his orgasm approach.

"A-Amy... I'm about to cum!" D.S. growled out before Amy caught D.S. off guard when she took all 7 inches into her mouth before she rapidly deep throats D.S. which made D.S.'s head fall back from the pleasure.

Amy kept her up and down pattern going for a minute before D.S. grit his teeth when he felt his control snap.

Just then D.S. growled out as he orgasms by thrusting his hips upward which surprised Amy greatly by the surprise deepthroating.

Amy was caught off guard by the amount, some of his seed fell to the bed from the force of his orgasm while she swallowed as much as she could after she calmed down while some went down her chin and breasts.

D.S. groaned out before his ejaculation fell to a halt before he looked to Amy with a hungry look in his glowing eyes.

"I'm not through yet!" D.S. said with a grin before he lifts Amy while he sat up with a smirk since he sensed that Blaze was still at the door and had an interesting idea.

D.S. then stood up on the bed while holding Amy in his arms and sat back down on the bedside a moment later while facing the door.

The action caused Amy and Blaze to blush a bit when the two noticed that D.S. had put her on his lap while he was still erect, the dick was between her thighs while it leaked some leftover cum while it pulsed a few times.

"Hope I can return the favor." D.S. said with a grin before he lifted Amy and aligned her with the head of his dick before he stopped to give Amy a serious look.

"Last chance to back out." D.S. said while he held Amy effortlessly in the air.

Blaze starts to pant and gasp with lust filled eyes when D.S. slowly lowers Amy down then back up to tease her a bit before Amy felt something inside her snap.

She looked to D.S. with a growl which caught him off guard.

" **Don't you dare tease me!"** Amy said before she went into her Dark mode which surprised D.S. and Blaze greatly.

D.A. then slapped D.S.'s hands away which allowed gravity to impaled herself on D.S.'s dick before she pushed D.S's chest with her right hand which forced him on his back which made D.S. sweatdrop at the lust filled eyes of D.A.

" _Maybe rich coming from me, but I think I created a horny monster."_ D.S. thought while D.A. looked to D.S. before she turned herself around to give D.S. a good view of D.S's dick penetrating D.A.'s pussy before she lowered her head to his ear with a grin on her face.

"You better get ready and hope your stamina holds out... cause if not... I'll drain you dry!" D.A. growl out before she started to grind on D.S. with surprisingly sensuous movements.

Blaze in turn watched in shock and lust when Amy went into her dark mode before she watched the scene play out before her.

D.A. then stopped for a moment to look to the door with piercing white eyes that turned red for a moment before they turned back to pure white.

"I know your there Blaze, come in here or I'll drag you in here!" D.A. growled out before she made a tendril of dark energy that shot to the door and opened it which revealed a stunned Blaze masturbating to the duo.

Blaze froze in her tracks when she tried to think of something to only draw a blank as she hastily clasped one part of her bra to hold it on.

" _Not to be rude, but oh shit!"_ Blaze thought while she tried to cover herself before she walked into the room to see that D.S. and D.A. where still connected at the hips and blushed when D.A. got off and walked over to her.

"I must say, I didn't expect Blaze of all people to be a peeping tom, right Sonic?" D.A asked D.S. before he sat up with a smug grin.

"I agree, she must've been sheltered her entire life from the birds and the bees talk." D.S said which got Blaze irritated at the insults.

"I'm not ignorant!, I know how sex works!" Blaze growled out while feeling insulted before she covered her mouth when she realized what she said which caused D.A. to grin when she thought of something.

"Oh do tell." D.A. said while she walked around Blaze with a predatory smirk.

Blaze in the meantime felt like she was being examined like Blaze was prey and D.A. was the predator before D.A. stopped in front of Blaze.

"Or better yet, since you're already hot under the collar, why don't we do this?" D.A. said before she walked towards Blaze which confused Blaze and D.S. when they saw D.A. approach Blaze with a swing in her hips.

"Huh?" Blaze said in a confused tone before D.A. grabbed her shoulders which surprised her before she kissed Blaze suddenly which shocked Blaze and D.S. greatly.

D.S. after he calmed down, grinned while his dick stood in salute at the display.

"Hello!" D.S. said happily surprised while D.A kissed Blaze for a minute longer, this time sliding her tongue into Blaze's mouth to get her plan started when she focused on her new dark power.

Blaze was so stunned at the kiss that she didn't even notice that D.A. breathed some Darkness into her which rapidly did it's intended purpose.

Blaze then felt her body heat up greatly, so much so that she worried that her power was going out of control while her eyes start to haze over with lust before D.A. pulled away a bit to rest her forehead on Blazes forehead before she spoke up again.

"You must be wondering why your body is heating up right?, simple really... since D.S. told me my darkness originated from lust, I just sent a little into you and your all hot and bothered as a result." D.A. said before she slowly slid off Blaze's jacket while Blaze in a heated daze could only stand there while her jacket fell to the floor.

D.A. then reached behind Blaze to unclasp Blaze's bra which was simple sense Blaze only had one hook on from the impromptu dress up.

The pants were last to be unbuttoned before gravity did it's work when the pants fell to the ground.

"And since you spied on us, I think it would be fair if you help me with our problem." D.A. said with a smirk on her face before she removed Blaze's bra to reveal perky C-D cup breasts with small darker purple nipples.

Blaze's mind in the meantime cleared a little before she looked to the duo in shock while she covered her chest when she realized what happened.

"W-what!?" Blaze gasped out with a big blush appearing on her face before D.A. walked behind Blaze.

D.S. got off the bed and walked in front of her before Blaze felt a pair of hands wrap around her and slide her hands away from her breasts which made her blush and heat up again.

Before she could do anything, D.S. grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger and kissed her while D.A. hugged her from behind and nipped at Blaze's neck which made Blaze moan into D.S.'s mouth.

He then slipped his hand into Blaze's pants and panties that showed slightly before he rubbed around a bit which made Blaze's knees buckle before D.S. pulled his hand out to see that his fingers were soaked greatly.

"*Whistle* it seems that foreplay isn't necessary." D.S. said with an impressed tone while he showed a blushing Blaze and the surprised D.A. who looked at Blaze with an impressed look before she had another idea.

Just then D.A looked at D.S. before she points to the bed with D.S. smirking at the command.

He walked over and laid down on the bed with D.A. nudging Blaze to the bed while Blaze blushed when she saw that D.S. was laying on the bed with his erection standing straight up.

D.A. giggled a few seconds later before she whispered to Blaze which made Blaze blush before she walked to D.S. shyly which caused the dark duo to smirk at the shy princess who just froze up at the side of the bed.

Just then D.A. lifts Blaze by her hips like she weighed nothing and tossed her to D.S. before she could react.

D.S. sat Blaze down on his face after removing her panties with a dark flame and starts to eat her out with a vigor while Blaze started to groan out before she surprised D.A. and D.S. by purring a little in between moans.

The dark duo shrugged it off as a cat thing before D.S. thrust his tongue deeper into Blaze's vagina and found a sweat spot on the right side which caused Blaze to grit her teeth while she squirted a little from it while D.S. tasted the pussy juice a little before he lifted Blaze up to speak with a grin.

"Hmm, seems sweeter then you Amy." D.S said before he resumed to eat her out while D.A. felt like he was mocking her a little.

"Sweeter then me huh?" D.A. asked with a fanged grin before she remounted D.S.'s dick.

D.A. then resumes the piston like motion with growls and pants while Blaze was overloaded by the pleasure before D.S. used his right hand to pinch her clit lightly before he really started to speed up his thrusts and vigorously eat out Blaze with a hunger which caused her to fall forward onto D.A. while she fell forward at the same time when D.S's hips sped up to twice the speed for a few minutes before D.S. lifts Blaze upwards to give D.A. a warning.

"Unless you wanna get pregnant Amy, I suggest you get OFF!" D.S. growled out when he felt one hell of an orgasm approach before D.A. got another idea when she looked to Blaze with a mischievous grin.

"Want some milk Blaze?" D.A. said with a smirk when she saw Blaze's lust filled eyes while Blaze could only gasp and moan when D.S.'s eating vigor rose in speed.

D.A. got off quickly and let Blaze fall forward before Blaze supports herself from falling onto D.S. dick while D.A. pumped D.S.'s dick quickly.

"Here, milk straight from the tap.!"D.A. said while she continues to stroke D.S.'s dick quickly to keep the pressure up.

Blaze looked to the dick with half lidded eyes while her heat rose so much that she took D.S.'s dick in hand which caused D.A. to let go with a smirk.

Blaze starts to give D.S. an inexperienced blowjob and handjob combo which caused D.S. to throw his head back and groan loudly sense he was so close to the finish line.

D.S. held strong to make the finish stronger but D.A. had other idea's when she leaned forward to see that it looked like Blaze was trying to devour D.A.'s dick with lust clouded eyes before D.A. decided to give Blaze a hand, so to speak.

"Here, let me help." D.A. said before she licks the parts that were being missed by Blaze, mainly D.S.'s ball's, while D.S. himself starts to pant more while the two woman felt his dick pulse faster and faster until it felt like it would vibrate.

D.S. then lift's Blaze's rear upward to give a warning while he grits his teeth in between words.

"I-I'm about to cum!" D.S. growled out before Blaze slid over to D.A.'s side before the Duo started to pump and suck two different sides of D.S's dick for a minute for D.S's payload.

Blaze put her mouth around the dickhead after a minute to suck on it while purring with D.A. doing the same to D.S.'s nuts with humming instead while D.S. felt his control snap before he gripped Blaze's head to keep her still while his eyes widened greatly when his hips shuddered.

"Oh here it... it's a...big...AAAHHH!" D.S. Yelled before he came like a geyser in Blaze's mouth while Blaze tried to swallow all of D.S.'s semen as fast as she could from the warning but was not quick enough which made her eyes widen in shock from the amount.

"Ugh!" Blaze grunts with wide eyed shock while D.S.'s semen got on her chin and breasts while some landed on D.A.'s face.

D.A. grinned from seeing that D.S.'s semen did not drop in quantity before the flow of semen slowed down before Blaze starts to drink more before it stopped with eyes filled with lust for 20 seconds.

The flow stops completely before D.S. scoots back to recover while he saw D.A. and Blaze start to clean each other with licks and kisses which made D.S. get aroused again after a few minutes of watching the hot scene before him while it played out in front of him in detail.

D.A then pushed Blaze onto her back before she crawled on top of her to stop at her breasts with a lust filled look, she then lowered her head to Blazes cum covered right breast while Blaze looked to D.A. when her breath hitched from seeing what was about to happen.

D.A. then opened her mouth to show that her canines grew to sharped points, like a set of vampire teeth, before she carefully bit Blaze's nipple so she wouldn't accidentally give Blaze a nipple piercing while Blaze groaned out when D.A. started to suck on Blaze's breast while it was still caught between her teeth for a minute to enjoy the taste.

D.S. in the meantime smirked while the show continues.

"A-Amy!" Blaze moaned out in pleasure before D.A. released the abused nipple while she looked to a lust induced Blaze with a smirk.

"Hope you like a tongue bath." D.A. said which surprised Blaze before D.A scooted up a little so she could get a good angle before she licked her lips before she starts to lick off the excess cum from Blaze's Blaze's breasts.

Blaze groaned out while D.S. felt like his dick could be used as a weapon from how hard it was before D.A. quickly finished then switched to the left breast, nipple first, then cleaning the breast before she moved her head next to Blaze's ear with a grin.

"Hope you can return the favor." D.A. said while she pointed to her face and chest before Blaze blushed while D.S. kept silent.

Blaze then reached up to grab the back of D.A.'s head which allowed Blaze to greatly surprise both D.A. and D.S. when Blaze kissed D.A.'s lips before she slid her tongue into D.A.'s mouth before she could do anything.

D.A.'s eyes closed while she just went with it and starts to fight Blaze's tongue for dominance while D.S. smirked again.

" _Again, Hello!"_ D.S. thought before he saw Blaze pull away for a moment before she started to lick D.A's cum covered face.

D.A. closed her eyes so Blaze would not miss a spot while D.S. felt like if this went on any longer he might just snap when Blaze quickly licked the last drop off of D.A.'s face before she slid to D.A's breasts to clean the cum covered breasts.

D.A. felt Blaze's catlike tongue brush against her nipples and moaned out when Blaze went faster before she switched to D.A's other breast with D.A looked to D.S. with a smirk.

"You got one more round left in you right?" D.A. with a taunting look while D.S. smirked at the challenge while he saw that Blaze was nearly done before he looked back to D.A.

"Take a good look!" D.S. said with his hidden weapon standing in salute before D.A. grabbed Blaze with a smirk when she surprised Blaze by leaning back so fast that Blaze's vision blurred before she noticed that she was on top of D.A. a couple seconds later who hugged her gently which pinned her.

Blaze then felt a couple hands grip her ass and saw that D.A. was moaning a second later under her when D.S. penetrated D.A.'s pussy before D.S. continues with rapid thrusts while he kept a good grip on Blaze's hips to keep his speed up while D.A. kissed Blaze with a lusty look in her eyes.

Blaze was once again surprised when D.S. pulled out of D.A before he slid the head of his dick into Blaze's tunnel before Blaze could say anything.

D.S. then thrusts into Blaze with one quick push which made Blaze bring her head up from great pain from the rough intrusion.

"GAAAHHHHHH!" Blaze screamed in pain while D.S. and D.A. looked at Blaze in shock and confusion at her reaction before D.S. looked down with more confusion which turned into pure shock to see that there was blood coming from Blaze's vagina.

"She was a virgin!?" D.S. said in a surprised tone which shocked D.A. in turn at the info before Blaze fell fully onto D.A. while tears fell from her eyes before D.A frowned.

D.A. had an idea when she lifts Blaze's head by the chin and kissed her before she could stop D.A before D.A. sent some more darkness into Blaze, this time for the purpose of numbing Blaze's pain.

Blaze then felt her pain fade greatly before she starts to feel pleasure while D.A. gave D.S. the go ahead with a serious look.

"Ready Blaze?" D.S. said before he saw Blaze nod in agreement after she waited for a moment to adjust before D.S. then starts moving slowly to help Blaze get use to her new experience.

D.A. also helped Blaze adjust by rubbing her clit and right breast to get more pleasure while Blaze looked back to D.S. with a pleading look.

"F-Faster, P-Please!" Blaze said before she felt that D.S. stop for a moment while Blaze then looked confused when she saw that D.S. was grinning.

"You want fast, you got fast." D.S. said before he resumed his piston like motion, this time at a quicker speed, so much so that his speed doubled while Blaze almost regretted that she asked D.S. to go faster, but she felt extreme pleasure.

Blaze starts to gasp in pleasure while D.A. started to feel a bit left out when she saw that Blaze starts to drool a little from the pounding she was getting.

D.S. saw that D.A. felt out as well before he grins one more time from an idea he had before he said something that shocked both woman when he slowed his thrusts.

"Since I got someone who is getting impatient, I might as well take it to the next level and show my real speed." D.S. said before taking both woman by surprise when he said that.

D.S. then smirked before he stopped for a second which confused Blaze and D.A. before they started to scream out when they held each others hands to support one another when D.S. started penetrate the two woman at such speeds that if someone watched them, they would see D.S.'s hips would be like a dark blur.

His grip on Blaze's ass tightens to keep her steady while D.A. got pinned by one of Blaze's legs while the two woman felt their orgasms hit like a ton of bricks.

"BY SOL!" Blaze shouted when her vaginal wall's tried to milk D.S.'s cock for its semen but failed since D.S.'s insane speed and stamina just made Blaze's orgasm not only last longer, but she actually felt her juices squirt out like a fountain while D.A. felt her release hit her hard shortly after while D.S. grit his teeth hard to prevent himself from joining them early.

"Ugh, GAAHH!" D.A. groaned out before she shrieked when felt her orgasm explode out of her which soaked the already soaked sheets while Blaze collapsed onto D.A.'s body while D.S. kept his insane speed going for a minutes more.

D.A. and Blaze then hugged one another when they hoped that D.S. would finish soon.

D.A. and Blaze could only hold each other with wide eyes while D.S.'s body kept up the pressure for longer then they thought before D.S. grit his teeth after a minute to really focus when he pushed stamina past his absolute limits.

After a few minutes, D.S. starts to feel an orgasm coming on quickly and warned the two woman under him.

"Ladies, I hate to say this but I'm almost at my limit!" D.S. growled out while the two heard that before Blaze sighed mentally in relief while her body tried to gasp for air.

" _Oh think Sol!, I don't think I can take anymore!"_ Blaze thought with her barely coherent mind while D.A. could only smirk like she knew something that Blaze didn't before D.A. gripped Blaze's ass cheeks while she looked to D.S. with lust filled eyes.

"Finish Inside!" D.A. simply said while Blaze got a shocked look on her face at what D.A. just said before D.S. felt his control snap 10 seconds seconds later.

" _What!?"_ Blaze thought while she tried to speak up, but couldn't when D.S.'s speed kept her from doing so and looked down in hopes that this was one of her safe days before D.S roared out as he orgasms, the kicker though was that he kept up his speed and came in both of the woman at once while they felt their stomach's bloat from the insane amount.

" _He's still going while cumming!?"_ Blaze thought while D.S kept going for a minute more before slowly stopping inside of Blaze for a couple more shots before he fell on his back while turning back to normal when he feinted while cum flowed out of D.A. and Blaze slowly and onto the bed.

For a minute the panting woman tried to catch their breaths while D.A. used the last of darkness inside of her to clean the area around her from body fluids before she turned back into regular Amy right after while Blaze fell on top of her exhausted while she tried to wrap her head around what just happened.

"Ha...ha...ha...b-by S-Sol, what h-happened to you and S-Sonic!" Blaze gasped out to Amy before she tried to get up but failed when her arms and legs wouldn't listen to her before she just relaxed on top of Amy, to be honest, she wouldn't care about laying on top of Amy right now sense she felt her consciousness fade into blissful sleep.

Amy on the other hand was barely able to stay awake before she pushed Blaze up from her body, but barely before she pushed Blaze backwards at an angle to Sonic's right and Amy slid to the left of Sonic a couple seconds later and laid down next to him.

"Can we talk later?, the main guy we need to speak to is knocked out at the moment." Amy said before she passed out before Blaze could say anything else while Blaze then grabbed the blanked after thinking for a minute while she got feeling in her arms again, covered the trio with the blanket, and fell asleep while the sun was setting.

**Lemon over**

* * *

**16 hours later/ 2 PM/ Sonic, Blaze, Amy**

Sonic woke up groggily after blinking a few time to notice that he was in his house and thought of what happened on the skybase was a dream.

He then felt pressure on his arms which confused him greatly, normally if there was pressure it was normally Amy, and she was the only one normally.

Sonic looked left to see Amy sleeping peacefully on his left arm then looked right to be shocked beyond belief to see Blaze on his right arm while sleeping as well.

Sonic was about to panic when he heard a voice in his head that made him freeze up before he could move.

 **"Before you panic, I suggest you keep quiet or you will have two very angry, two very super powered woman who could kick your ass from here to Angel Island and back without breaking a sweat thanks to their training, also just think I'm in your head."**? said which caused Sonic to sweatdrop at the voice.

 _"Who's in my head then?"_ Sonic asked before ? laughed which caused Sonic's eye to twitch.

 **"Can't you tell?, it's me Dark sonic, since Eggman's machine went off, I was created as a result... before you ask I have no clue how that happened."** D.S. said which shocked Sonic greatly when he tried to remember what happened after he grabbed Amy and tossed her out of the pod to only draw a blank.

 _"Wait!, what happened after to me..us..you know what I mean!"_ Sonic thought before D.S. laughed which unnerved Sonic.

 **"Oh I can show you, ready?"** D.S. said before he sent his memories to Sonic which made his face blush greatly.

 _"WHAT THE HELL!?"_ Sonic shouted in his head while D.S. laughed so much that Sonic thought that he himself was actually laughing out loud which caused him to look left and right to see that Blaze and Amy were still sleeping on his arms before D.S. got his attention.

" **Don't worry, by their auras, they are about to wake up soon anyway."** D.S. said like the devil himself before the two woman in question stirred while Sonic starts to sweat in fear when they sat up with the blanket falling off of their bodies which made Sonic blush greatly at seeing two naked woman, it was a first for him.

The two woman rubbed their eyes for a moment before yawning and looked around the room with confused looks on their faces before Amy and Blaze saw one another before blushing.

They then looked back at Sonic before looking back to each other before they all shouted at the same time with closed eyes.

"I"M SORRY!" all three said at the same time which shocked all three into looking at one another.

"What?" Amy said in shock while she looked to the others with confusion on her face before Sonic spoke up to get their attention.

"I-I have no memories after trying to save Amy from that weird machine, I passed out after tossing her out before it fired, but I felt like I did something after that, I couldn't remember what it was until D.S. passed his memories to me." Sonic said with a blush on his face before he frowned while the two ladies looked to one another then back to Sonic.

"Well I can explain that part while I apologize, Eggman kidnapped me and put me a glass tube thanks to Steel again... and that's how we are all in Sonic's bed, I also like to say sorry, I was partly in control the entire time but my actions were warped at some point, I think it was before D.S. sat me in his lap." Amy said while she blushed before Sonic and Blaze blushed from the memory that came to mind before Blaze cleared her throat to get their attention.

"W-well I must admit that I was ill-mannered as well, I came home after getting a new dress and heard voices from this room and went to see if you two were OK, I saw that you two w-w-were having s-sex in here and I just couldn't look away, I read about it in books but never saw it in real life and I just got mesmerized." Blaze said while she blushed greatly before Sonic and Amy looked to each other then back to Blaze while she blushed harder then ever before they look back to her.

For a minutes no one said anything, then Sonic cleared his throat which got the duo's attention.

"Well what now?" Sonic asked while the other looked to one another again for a minute.

"Unfortunately... I have bad news." Blaze said with a blush on her face which got Sonic and Amy nervous while they listened.

"W-what?" Sonic asked when he saw the serious look Blaze took right after.

"Well...its like this, there's a rule that says that a couple that make love become married after the consummation, if you think I'm kidding I can get the law book from the castle later." Blaze said seriously while Sonic paled at what he heard while Amy was stunned at the info before she shook her head to get over her shock.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Amy yelled while Blaze covered her ears at the volume before reminded Amy about the rule book again.

"Like I said, I can get the rule book if you don't believe me." Blaze said while steam emits from her body with rising anger.

"Whoa, ladies calm down!" Sonic said when he worried that the two woman would go at one another if the fight kept up, which would probably bring his house down in the end.

"What do you suggest then!?, I can't get married!, even if I could forget all of this!" Blaze said which shocked the duo at what she just said before Sonic looked to her, more worried then ever.

"What do you mean Blaze?" Sonic asked greatly worried before Blaze gave him a serious look.

"It's simple, what do you think will happen if I get far enough with a man, what do you think would happen if they found out I already gave myself to another!" Blaze said while she got sadder with every word while her ears drooped.

"Oh right." Sonic said while sweatdropping before Blaze put her head in her hands and started to cry while Amy looked down for a moment before she looked to Blaze and Sonic before tapping Blaze's shoulder which got her attention before Amy looked to Sonic.

"Sonic, can Blaze and I have a moment alone?" Amy asked while Sonic looked to her in confusion before nodding when he got up from bed to walk out to grab a bite to eat for everyone from the kitchen while Amy looked to Blaze seriously.

"Blaze, can I ask something." Amy asked which got Blaze's attention when she looked to Amy with a confused look on her face.

"What?" Blaze said while she wiped her eyes that were tearing up.

"Let me ask you a serious question, how do you feel about Sonic and don't hold back." Amy said seriously which shocked blaze while she looked down while blushing.

"W-what do I think?" Blaze said before she thought back to the events of Sonic rush, rush 2, generations, free riders, Zero gravity, and the Black knight incident for a few minutes while Amy sat there in silence. ( **As you can see it will be awhile before the mirroring chapter happens in The Dimensional Saga plus more will follow** )( **Also not in that order** )

"I-I..." Blaze stammered before she tried to think but fell silent while Amy looked to her.

"Let me ask you this then, what do you feel when you see Sonic." Amy asked while Blaze thought of Sonic and how he helped her open up to others and how he helped her save both this world and hers before the dimensional fusion.

"I feel warm, not like when I use my power, but a feeling like I can trust Sonic no matter what, and when I'm near him I feel like my heart is on fire." Blaze said with concern because she never felt this way before while Amy started to giggle which irritated Blaze greatly.

"What's so funny!?" Blaze said while she starts to steam up again before Amy looked to her with a serious face after she calmed down.

"Quick question, have you ever been in love before?" Amy asked Blaze which threw her off.

"L-Love!?, I had no time for that sense I had to guard the Sol Emerald's most of my life from Nega." Blaze said seriously when she said Nega's name with venom while Amy smirked.

"Well that feeling you have for Sonic is what most would call love, some would say its more or less that." Amy said while Blaze looked down and blinked a few times in confusion.

" _Love?... I mean Sonic did help me a lot... but love?..."_ Blaze thought before she looked to Amy with concern.

"OK... OK... you may be right, but what makes you think its love?"Blaze said before she waited for an answer with baited breath.

"Hmm, its complicated, but simple, let me ask you this, if you saw some strange woman in Sonic's arms what would feel then?" Amy asked before Blaze had a thoughtful look on her face before she starts to steam up again.

 _"In another woman's arms!?"_ Blaze thought before she pictured Sonic in another woman's arms while she felt a rage like no other before dark mist started to emit from Blaze with an intense heat which surprised Amy greatly before she looked at Blazed with concern.

"Blaze!?" Amy said which made Blaze look at Amy with pure white eyes which startle her.

"I'll rip the hussy apart in a slow painful manner!" Blaze growl while more mist came out of her body while Amy starts to get worried for the flame wielding cat before she reached out to Blaze.

"Blaze!" Amy said with a worried tone when she grabbed Blaze's shoulder which snapped out of her rage before she looked around the room in a confused state.

"W-wha?" Blaze said while she blinked a few times.

"Are you Ok!?" Amy asked with a worried tone before Blaze nods in agreement.

"I'm fine, I just thought of Sonic in another's arms and I think I nearly lost it." Blaze said while Amy smirked after a few seconds.

"Seems you love him then." Amy said with certainty before Blaze looked at Amy with a worried look on her face.

"And your not mad?" Blaze said worried before Amy smirked.

"Oddly enough, no, I'll admit a random woman would tick me off royally but you, your OK." Amy said smiling while Blaze looked down for a moment while she thought that Amy really grew up a lot mentally compared to her past self that Sonic told her about before she looked to Amy again.

"Really?" Blaze asked while she felt stunned beyond belief for various reasons since Amy normally gets angry easily in unexpected situations while Amy looked normal to Blaze for a few seconds before Amy surprised Blaze when she gripped Blaze's shoulder.

"Yeah... but if you hurt him... **I'll hurt you because this is really out of my comfort zone."** Amy said while dark mist seeped from her body while her grip intensified which made Blaze flinch before the mist on Amy's body faded when she let go.

"Alright then, since we have that out of the way, mind telling me why you have a darkside?" Amy said with concern while Blaze looked to Amy with a serious look.

"It's a long story that I don't wanna talk about... lets just say I have regrets." Blaze said while her face fell to a regretful look before Blaze shook her head before she looked around the room.

"So what now?" Blaze said before she looked for her clothes.

"Well before you do anything, wanna get Sonic to make breakfast or lunch by this time?, he's not a bad cook since he took lessons from Vanilla, now chilidogs aren't his only specialty." Amy said with a grin on her face while Blaze's stomach growled which made Blaze blush.

"I would like that, if you would be so kind." Blaze said before she got up to get dressed after she looked around for her clothes.

Amy then got up a few seconds later to dress then had an idea before she walked to Blaze.

"Hay Blaze, come here." Amy said while Blaze walked up to her with a confused look on her face after she hooked her bra while Amy whispered into her ear for a couple minutes before her eyes got wider with each word before Blaze looked to Amy with surprised wide eyes.

"R-really?" Blaze wondered while she had a blush on her face.

"Of course, I'm don't tell lies, besides... after we eat I got to let the others know I'm OK, so you'll get plenty of time then." Amy said with a grin on her face before she left a blushing Blaze in the room with dark mist seeping from her body when she got out of eyesight.

Blaze took a moment to process what she just heard before the scene shifted to the kitchen were Sonic was cooking at the stove while he thought about what happened.

* * *

**Station Square/ Sonic's house/ Sonic's kitchen/ Sonic**

" _Man oh man what now?"_ Sonic thought with worry before Amy walked in with a smile followed by Blaze shortly after with a blush on her face which shocked Sonic a bit since he thought the two woman would be irritated.

"Are you two OK?" Sonic asked with concern while Amy smiled for a second more.

"Yep, we worked out a deal and things are better now." Amy said while Blaze's blush got redder at hearing that for various reasons.

"What was the deal?" Sonic asked while Blaze blushed then coughed to get his attention.

"Unfortunately we can't say until tonight, if Eggman does something it might be tomorrow night, I know it might confuse you but please bear with us." Blaze asked while Sonic scratched his head in confusion before he shrugged.

"Well I can wait if it's nothing bad, but your right about the confusing thing." Sonic said before he resumed cooking while the two ladies looked to one another with smiles while Sonic who looked away to the stove felt a chill crawl up his spine and wondered if the A.C was messed up before the scene went to the front door.

* * *

**Station Square/Sonic's house/ front door/ Emerald**

Emerald walked to the front door and knocked before he called out.

"Hay Sonic, you there?" Emerald asked before Sonic opened the door after a second to let Emerald in.

"Hay Emerald, what's up?" Sonic asked after Emerald walked in the house before he looked to Sonic with concern on his face.

"Well... I wanted to make sure Amy was OK, after she got kidnapped, you rocketed of to the skybase, soon after that the base fell and we haven't seen you guys in awhile." Emerald asked while Sonic sweatdropped .

"Hehe, sorry was a little preoccupied with something." Sonic said while he starts to sweat.

" _Oh crap X 10"_ Sonic thought when he saw Emerald's face get confused before he shrugged.

"Eh, not really by business, but try to give us a heads up though OK?, Tail's was really worried when the skybase well... fell out of the sky." Emerald said which made Sonic sad for a second at making his little bro worry.

"Sure... you also here for the telepad?" Sonic asked before Emerald nods while he scratched the back of his head before he gave Sonic a serious look.

"Yeah, after I gained that ability, my other ability's are harder to control so Xan said not to use Chaos Energy for a few weeks if I can help it, says it will help after it settles down." Emerald said before he started to walk to the pad before Sonic stopped him and passed him a card.

"The password, Tails updated it to reset the password after every use to throw off Eggman, leave the new one in the case OK?" Sonic asked while Emerald nods and resumed walking a moment later.

As he walked pass the kitchen, he saw Amy and Blaze talking then looked back to Sonic and grinned.

"I must say, I'm surprised you weren't killed by these two." Emerald said which shocked all three silent before he walked to the telepad door, used the unlock code, put the new one in the safety box, and used the pad to go to Angel Island before Sonic then spoke up.

"How the hell?" Sonic wondered then remembered Emerald and his eyes before he facepalmed.

"Sometimes I hate those eyes of his." Sonic said while Amy and Blaze nodded in agreement for two different reasons before the scene fades to black.

* * *

**"There you have it folks, my newest side project, Dark Sonic's domino effect, if there is any confusion, they will be cleared in future chapters, the next one will be a flashback of how Vanilla looked normal to everyone." TME said as he explained things to the readers.**

**"Before I finish, I want to say that this is a side story to THE V2 or The Dimensional Saga as it's called now, the flashback next chapter will be the stopping point until I get The Dimensional Saga story line caught up." TME said while he looked to the screen one last time.**

**"And finally, my question to you all, if you have any ideas for a story you would like me to write about certain couples, let me know, I don't write any thing Nasty at all or Yaoi, If I get anything like that I'll just delete it from my inbox, here's hoping my viewers increase and give constructive reviews, sorry for being so wordy, later guys and gals." TME finished before the scene fades to black.**


End file.
